On The Edge Of Heaven and Hell
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU season one. Rachel's younger sister has it hard living with a diva starlet. With the constant bullying, is there a end? Besides her idol who drives her to reach her goals, is there some one that can tell her that she's pretty, someone that can love her even. Enter Spanish teacher and Glee coach, William Shuester. Will he follow his heart even when it's wrong. CH 1 and 2 rewriten
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Glee story. I was reading some Glee stories and was inspired, please feedback is appreciated. Thank you. I own nothing, but a few OCS, everyone else belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

 _-Prologue-_

It was said that Hiram Berry and his husband, LeRoy Berry mixed their sperm together, and wasn't sure which one is the father of their daughters, Rachel and Remi. Since Hiram was a little boy he always wanted to be prepared, something he passed down to one of his daughters, and something that always end in a argument with LeRoy. So after the doctor injected their chosen serrogate, Shelby Corcoran, they had the left over injected into Hiram's plan b. Chloe Matthew, Chloe was a pretty creamy skinned caucasian with long wavy brown hair and pale blue eyes and she was Hiram's best friend. Chloe had always wanted a child, but in words of Captain America, could never find the right partner to concived. So she took the opportunity to be a serrogate mother. Hiram knew that Shelby wouldn't stick around that's why he had her sign a contract, to not speak to their child until they were eighteen. On December 18, 1994, a beautiful baby girl was born, Rachel after one of his and LeRoy's favourite actress. When Rachel was almost a month, on January 07, 1995 another girl was brought into the world. But when Adonai gives life, he can also take it. That unfortunately happened, the reason why Hiram and LeRoy were raising two girls in their household.

Chloe had competitions with giving birth, Chloe had lost a lot of blood and there wasn't much time to give her a transfer. She died the next morning. LeRoy wanted to honour Chloe and raise their daughter on Christian knowledge, and also name the baby Remi, after Chloe's sister who died from lung cancer a year ago. Their neighbor Katherine Winston, was also close friends with Chloe and her sister, took Remi to her church on Sundays and had her deicated too. That's how two of Lima's biggest stars were born.

 _Chapter one: Welcome to Glee_

Mornings in the Berry house was the same as every morning for the past ten or so years but Remi lost count. Her sister who was a bit under a month was a glorified diva. She spent long amount of time in the bathroom combing and brushing her long dark brown hair. Remi had equally long rich brown hair but she didn't take as much time as her sister did. Even if they were a few weeks apart they dressed differently, as Rachel dresses in animal sweaters that she hasn't grown out of since grade school and short plaid skirts with knee high socks. Remi would dress in the skirt and knee length socks but wore a white button up with a black or dark blue vest. From their almost different taste in clothing, they had almost the same dreams. Rachel dreams on being a star on Broadway as for Remi, she wants to be a actress in Hollywood and meet Jeremy Renner, who she shares the same birthday with.

It was a few weeks after the new year of school started. Rachel and Remi was heading towards their second class which was Gym and Algebra. They had passed the music room, to only back up to stare into the open classroom to see the current music teacher and Glee coach, Sandy Ryerson, touching another student on his stomach.

"How inappropriate. Principle Figgins should be informed."

Remi frowned before moving her unique but beautiful grey eyes towards her sister. "I think you should leave it alone. Hank doesn't seem to be bothered, so why get into it?"

Remi knew why, Mr. Ryerson denied Rachel request of being in the Glee club. So if Ryerson was fired then Figgins would bring in another couch, which means that her sister gets another shot at being in Glee. Rachel did go to Principle Figgins, Ryerson was fired and Rachel's Spanish teacher, William Shuester was appointed as the new coach. By Wednesday that same week, sign up sheets and Glee posters were all over the school.

"You should join. Even though you're no way as talented as me but it could be fun."

Remi rolled her eyes. This is everyday, every hour of her diva concept. Even though it's true but Rachel didn't have to throw it in her face every time she turn around. Remi looked up and seen her sister's famous signature, her name with a gold star. There was others on the sheet too, might as well. Remi sighed heavily before grabbing the hanging pen and wrote her name neatly and small under Rachel's name.

"There. Happy?"

Rachel grinned before grabbing her sister's wrist and lead the younger brunette towards the auditorium where the Glee try outs where being held. First to audition was Mercedes Jones, who is diva-ish, nothing like Rachel but there are traces. Mercedes sings a amazing rendition of Aretha Franklin, Respect. Next was Kurt Hummel, who sang Mr. Cellophane, the best Athalia heard actually, then Tina Cohan-Chang audition with Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl. Rachel was next, she sung On My Own, don't need to express that she was good, really good. Remi was last, she listened to show music like Rachel but she was more into Alternative Rock and Pop, so she sung Stiches by Shawn Mendes. Remi inhaled and exhaled before looking ahead at the cruly brunette. Unlike her sister, this was the first time she sang in front of anyone other than her fathers and sister. She hasn't even sung in church, no matter how much Katherine begged and plead. Closing her eyes she imagine that she was alone with her idol looking at her with a encouraging smile.

 _"I thought that I've been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

 _Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain_

 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch_

 _Now I'm gonna reap what I sew_

 _I'm left seeing red on my own_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches"_

-OTEOHAH-

The cheery voice of her sister greets Remi when she exits the auditorium. She sighed deeply before facing the bubbling brunette.

Rachel skips over to Remi, with a bright smile on her face. "You were good. I didn't think you would do, for the fact you never sang in front of people of than me and daddies."

Remi clutched the black and purple strap of her messenger bag and smiled lightly. "I was nervous but then I imagined that Jeremy was watching. That's how-"

Rachel rolled her eyes before her star smile reappeared. "I heard from the other kids that the list won't be up until after lunch. So let's go."

Remi sighed before following Rachel to the cafeteria. As she grabbed the school's square pizza, the results of the audition kept her anxious throughout the lunch period.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Chendong2698 for the review and to those who favored and followed. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _Chapter Two: First Rehearsal_

Hiram Berry sat at the kitchen table with LeRoy sitting across from him. Both were busy on their labtops, finishing up from their ever demanding jobs. At the sound of the door unlocking and opening the men looked up and smiled when they seen their daughters walk in. LeRoy closed his laptop and flashed his daughters a smile.

"How was school?"

Rachel laid her shoulder bag on the coffee table before smiling brightly. "It was unbelievable dad. Not only did I get in Glee but 'Renny also got in."

Hiram finally looked up but didn't close his steel grey laptop. He looked at the girls with confused brown eyes. "You auditioned?" then he shook his head before moving his eyes towards his oldest. "I thought the coach didn't let you in."

Rachel smiled before walking over and hugged her daddy. "There's a new coach and he let us in the club."

LeRoy smiled proudly as he hugged Remi before hugging Rachel. "I'm proud of you both." he then kissed Remi on the cheek and forehead. "I can't believe you performed in front of someone. How did you do it?"

Rachel rolled her brown eyes with a annoyed groan. "Please don't get her started dad."

Remi frowned before looking down. Rachel sure know how to bring your mood down. Hiram noticed and narrowed his eyes at Rachel. "Rachel. That was not very nice. Now I would like to know how you did it and I think your dad would agree."

LeRoy nodded before heading back to the kitchen and sat at his seat. "Yes."

Remi looked up and smiled lightly as Rachel grabbed her bag and headed upstairs. "I thought about Mr. Renner. I wouldn't be able to do the plays I have done if it was not for his encouraging ways. I just thought of him being there encouraging me and that is how I did the audition."

Hiram smiled and nodded his head. "Alright. Now go head upstairs and do your homework. Dinner will be ready soon."

Remi nodded before heading up stairs to her room. As she passed her sister's room, she heard the Broadway music blare from her ipod dock. She sighed deeply before heading towards her room to start the mountain of homework she was given.

-OTEOHAH-

Friday came and it was the first rehearsal for Glee. Will Schuester stood by the piano and watched the group of five sing Sit Down, You're Rockin' the boat. He had put Artie in lead which wasn't such a good idea because they were terrible. The Berry sisters were amazing, just the other three needed work. Will shook his head when he heard one of the students stop singing and began to speak. He looked at the five to see Rachel looking at him with a frown.

"We suck."

Remi glared at her sister with narrowed eyes. "Rachel!"

Will cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Uh, it...it'll get there. We-we just need to keep rehearsing."

Rachel glared at him with her arms crossed. "Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in Sit Down, You're Rockin' the boat to a boy in a wheelchair?"

Remi gasped as her frown deepen at the brunette. "Rachel!" she shook her head before running out of the choir room.

"Remi!" Will called before looking at Artie who wheeled over.

"I think Mr. Schue is using irony to enhance the performance."

Rachel looked at the male brunette with hard brown eyes. "There's nothing ironic about show choir!"

Will sighed before leaving the choir room himself. He had to find Remi, he should have never let her leave but he didn't really have options. He had no idea where to start looking so he knew why the second Berry had ran out. Her sister wasn't being very nice or fair to anyone especially her sister. A small smile formed when he realized where to start looking. Will exited out of the side door of the school to see and hear the McKinley High School Cheerios cheerleading squad coach, Susan 'Sue' Sylvester yelling and screaming at the girls on the field. Will turned towards the bleachers to see Remi sitting alone, her grey eyes gazed lonely towards the field. Will debated if he should leave but thought back to when he was in school and needed someone to talk to. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark blonde-mid brown hair before heading up the bleachers.

"Hey...everything alright?"

Remi looked up and really wasn't expecting to see Mr. Schuester standing there or anyone for that matter. "How did you find me?"

Will looked from the young brunette to the field. "I used to come out here when I needed time to myself." after watching Sue throw her mega phone at a girl with blonde hair he turned his green eyes back towards Remi. "But enough about me. Why did you leave? Or was it a excuse to leave rehearsal?"

Remi inhaled and exhaled before turning her head to face Mr. Schuester. "It's just...really hard to be around Rachel. I know that's my sister but her diva attitude is what I got to go through. I just needed a moment away."

Will nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. I love my wife but Terri could be such a bitch some times. But do you want to talk about it?"

Remi sighed heavily before standing. "No thanks. But thanks anyway, Mr. Schue."

Will nodded before standing as well. "Well, we should head back. I believe rehearsal is over."

Remi just headed down the bleachers with Will following. When they got back to the choir room Will quickly dismissed the club. Remi grabbed her black and purple messanger bookbag and headed out after Rachel. When the sisters got in Rachel's two-door Toyota, Rachel put her hands on the steering wheel before looking over at her sister who sat in the passenger seat.

"What did Mr. Schuester say to you?"

Remi turned her head and focused on looking out the window. Rachel rolled her brown eyes before starting up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
